


Pizza and a movie

by Umbralpyro



Series: Wildehopps short fics [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hussle, Movie Night, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbralpyro/pseuds/Umbralpyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Date Night. Watch a movie and order pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza and a movie

Nick and Judy had officially been dating for 3 weeks, but not much had changed. Sure they were more intimate, but they still worked together and spent almost all their free time together. One long standing tradition was movie night, where they alternate picking movies to watch on their day off. This week was Judy's turn and he chose a movie titled "Princess Mononoke" that was about two rabbits. One was a prince, forced to leave his people due to a curse, and the other had lived with wolf deities her whole life and fought to remove the rabbit village who were destroying the mountain for iron. Judy was enthralled in the film, mouthing each line after having watched it so may times. Nick on the other hand was less interested. The only foxes that had shown up so far were bandits who had been killed off quickly.   
"So why does she live with the wolves again?" Nick's eye's were half lidded but in boredom rather than trying to be cheeky.  
Judy paused the movie and looked at him somewhat annoyed. "Because her parents abandoned her and the wolves raised her, weren't you paying attention?" She was looking up from her now usual spot on Nick's lap.  
Nick Shrugged, restraining his desire to check his phone. "Hard to get into it when everyone's a rabbit." Nick decided to give his hand something to do by scratching around Judy's ears. "Think the pizza will be here soon?"  
Before Judy could answer, there was a knock at the door. "Sounds like right now." She hopped down from her seat.   
When she opened the door a tiger in his upper teens stood there in a blue uniform holding a pizza box. "One large carrot and crickets pizza for Judy?" He seemed unsure, weather it was due to the weird topping choice or just his natural way of speaking, Judy couldn't tell.  
"Yep that's me, How much?" Judy reached for her wallet, then started patting all her pockets looking for it. "Give me a sec, gotta find my wallet." Before she could go to start looking, Nick walked up.  
"That's $24.48 after taxes and delivery fee, yeah?" Nick had already pulled the exact amount and was ready to hand it over. The Adolescent tiger looked at them, squinting slightly, eye's shifting back and forth. Nick Sighed before he spoke again. "I know what you're thinking so, yes the two of us are dating. Just hand me the Pizza, I'll give you the money, then we can go our separate ways." Nick's tone said loud and clear that he wasn't in the mood for trouble.  
Judy gave him a shove. "Nick don't be rude." The look she gave him was serious.  
"Judy, Nick..." The tiger was mumbling under his breath while thinking. Then his eyes went wide. "That's who you are!" Both the smaller mammals jumped and Nick instinctively put himself between Judy and the tiger. "oh gosh! no no! I'm sorry I just remembered how I know you two." Both Nick and Judy looked at each other, then back to the teenager, both silently asking how they knew him. "My dad was one of the missing mammals you guys saved last year. Thank you so much for finding him."   
Nick and Judy both let out a breath they didn't realize they were holding. Judy was the first to speak. "No need to thank us, we were just doing our jobs. Well my job, Nick wasn't a cop at the time."  
Nick finally reached up and took the box from the tiger handing him the money. "Well if I remember correctly you blackmailed me into helping you when you had nothing to go on." Nick walked over and placed the pizza on the living room table. He then returned and handed the tiger another $20. "And that's for assuming you were hostile."  
The young tiger's eye's went even wider. Nick could see he was hesitant to accept it but he didn't protest. "Actually now that you mention it I kinda look up to you two even more now." They both gave him a quizzical look. "See I've been talking to this antelope at school a lot lately, and we really like each other..." His ears were pressed to the top of his hat as he trailed off in embarrassment." Sorry! I'm sure the two of you don't want to hear about me."  
As he turned to leave realizing his job was done, Judy called out to him. "Never be embarrassed about who you have feelings for, and don't let anyone tell you who you can and can't be with." The tiger turned back smiled then walked to the elevator with more of a spring in his step.  
"Well that was nice, now let's eat." Nick made his way back over to the couch and opened the box. "Aww Carrots, I said to do half and half!" Nick pointed to the pizza that was covered in carrots and crickets, meaning they would be picking off toppings the entire time.  
"Oh sweet cheese and crackers Nick, suck it up." Judy plopped down next to him and grabbed the first slice. "Try everything." Was all Judy said before taking a large bite. She chewed for a bit, swallowed and smiled. "Tastes good, the crickets are spiced and the carrots are grilled just right. "She took another bite.  
Nick eyed her as she ate, then took his own slice. "Eh, why not." To his surprise he didn't mind the carrots, they actually mixed pretty well with the rest of the flavors. When Nick glanced back at Judy she had just finished her first slice and was eagerly looking at him, eye's asking what he thought. After he swallowed Nick gave her a genuine smile. "It's not bad, but I prefer a different kind of Carrots."   
Judy looked at him confused until he leaned in and kissed her, they enjoyed the moment then went back to eating. Judy unpaused the movie and they ate while they watched.  
As the movie wrapped up Judy grabbed the last slice in the box. Before she could begin to eat she heard a small whimper. Looking over, she saw that Nick's ears were down and that he was looking at her with the saddest eyes she had ever seen. "What? The ending wasn't that sad." Nick only continued to pout, then look away. "What's wrong?" Judy was a bit concerned.  
Nick actually started to tear up. "I never thought I would have to say this, Judy..." He only used her real name when he was serious. "I never thought the day would come where you chose something over me..." He choked out a sob. "Or that I would doubt your feelings for me. Where was the time when you swore you'd make me happy and give me everyth-"  
Judy almost threw the pizza in his face. "Fine! Holy hell take the last slice! Geez."  
Nick caught the slice and opened his mouth to take a bite. "Love you." was the last thing he said before eating his prize.  
"Dumb fox." Judy couldn't help but smile at his antics though. "Want to watch another movie?"  
After nick licked the grease off his fingers he answered "Yeah, but I pick this one. Also I'm gonna stay and watch another movie I'm staying the night." Nick Got up to pick a new movie from Judy's collection.  
"Fair enough on both points, I'll grab you a spare blanket and pillow after the movie is over." Judy crossed her arms and waited.  
Sure enough Nick's ears, then whole head perked up to look at her. "What, we're not sharing a bed anymore?" He spoke in a half teasing, half worried tone.  
"Should have thought about that before you hassled the last slice from me, sweetheart." Judy just sat there, doing her best to imitate Nick's grin and not bust out laughing.  
Nick grabbed a case, placed the disk in the tray and sat down next to her. He leaned in and spoke softly into her ear. "Bet I can make you change your mind before the movie's over." He winked at her when she looked at him, they then settled in for Mad Yax: Furry Road. Nick did in fact sleep on the couch that night.


End file.
